Ese momento incomodo
by Vismur
Summary: Antes de abrir los ojos, ya sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Multiverse, Mutildimensional. Kaishin/Shinkai.
_Título: Ese momento incomodo_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo… y no se si poner a las demás, pero algunas serán raras, creo, igualmente nuestra principal pareja es ellos, pero siento que deberia de citarlos, pero arruinaria la sorpresa, hmm, hay unas nueve parejas extras, pero no las pondré por la sorpresa._

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Encuentros interdimensionales, échenle la culpa de este fic a los comics de los Avengers y Deadpool, crack, CRACK, humor, magia, no he fumado nada, lo juro, multiverse, multidimensionales y multi parejas._

 _Resumen: Antes de abrir los ojos, ya sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Multiverse, Mutildimensional. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ESE MOMENTO INCOMODO**

 **One-Shot**

Sabía que algo estaba pasando antes de abrir los ojos, su último recuerdo era una carrera muy divertida en el atraco de Kaito Kid durante esa noche, y luego nada, había muchas razones por las cuales estaba completamente seguro que no estaba ahí ya, las voces que reconocía, pero que no estaban en Tokio, su propia voz discutiendo contra su propia voz.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una clase de biblioteca, parpadeo confundido, tratando de enfocarse, sintió su cuerpo adolorido, su piel se sentía como montones de insectos recorriéndola y estaba caliente, estaba acostado en el piso, y el ruido no hacía más que darle dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Despertaste! – dijo una voz claramente femenina que reconocería en cualquier lado, dirigió la vista a su franco izquierdo, donde se encontró a una mujer castaña, con familiares ojos azules, usado un bonito vestido amarillo, estaba hincada a su lado.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó confundido el detective, Kaito tenía una manía por el travestismo, pero este en particular solo lo usaba en la casa, además que estaban en un atraco, el mago nunca usaba un disfraz femenino usando su cara real, aunque algo le decía que no estaba del todo correcto.

\- No – dijo ella con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Kairi – dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Ya se despertó? – preguntó un hombre, que se parecía a él, solo que se veía en la edad de 28 años, con un peinado un poco diferente, usando un suéter azul, pantalones negros y los lentes que colgaban del cuello… el hombre toco amablemente el hombro de la mujer.

\- Si, vamos, eres el último en despertar – dijo ella de nuevo.

Shinichi salió de su estupor, levantándose con cuidado, sus principales preguntas fueron detenidas cuando dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación que estaba llena de estanterías y libros, con ventanales mostrando el cielo azul con sus nubes, no había ninguna puerta, la pareja era la que estaba cercana a él, pero había más personas, la mitad se parecía a él.

Respiro con cautela, tratando de tranquilizarse, y sin miramientos se pellizco, el dolor le refuto contra su ya adolorido cuerpo, pero simplemente fue la gota que demostró la horrible realidad donde estaba.

\- No, no estas soñando – un chico joven, de 19 años, se acercó, usaba lentes grandes, mirando con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, él se parecía a él, pero había algo estaba fuera…

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó con el malestar de su estómago, viendo detenidamente a los otros integrantes, eran trece personas en total, y había nueve Shinichi es diferentes edades y ropas en esa habitación.

\- Estábamos haciendo algo cada quien en su momento, cuando todo se volvió negro, y luego nos despertamos aquí, eres el ultimo – dijo el joven.

\- Es por un choque de realidades generado por magia, no se el causante, pero ha sido lo suficiente poderoso para llamar a diez versiones de una persona en un mismo lugar – hablo el más viejo de los Shinichi, se veía de 45 años, pero lo curioso de este hombre, era su túnica gris larga y su sombrero, junto con una clase de vara larga.

\- Eso suena ridículo – dijo otro Shinichi, quien poseía la edad aproximadamente de treinta años, usaba una bata de laboratorio, pero la sensación proveniente de él era extraña.

\- Lo hace, ¿pero cómo explicar la situación? – dijo una chica, cabello hasta la barbilla, usaba un uniforme escolar de Beika, y se veía de 17 años.

\- Hablas como su supieras de magia – dijo Kazuha, quien era uno de los dos personajes que no eran Shinichi, estaba al lado de un Shinichi que usaba un uniforme de la selección de Japón, y se veía entre los 23 años.

\- Soy un mago – dijo contundente el Shinichi mayor haciendo tocar su báculo en el piso, sacando una gran bola de fuego azul, que para evitar confusiones, llamaría a partir de ahora, Mago Shinichi.

\- ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?, tengo un partido importante – preguntó de nuevo Futbolista Shinichi, quien se veía muy incómodo, pero Hazuha le estaba tranquilizando, el detective alzo la ceja por dicha familiaridad.

\- Esto no fue causado por magia que conozca, si mi esposa Shiho estuviera aquí, ella podría intentarlo con su inteligencia – dijo casualmente, el detective casi se muerde la lengua, ¿Mago Shinichi con Shiho?, solo de pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

\- ¿Entonces, que debemos hacer? – preguntó el Shinichi con uniforme de policía, quien había estado al margen pero su pose estaba esperando por tomar una decisión.

\- Esperar, me temo – dijo de nuevo el Mago Shinichi.

El silencio inundo el recinto un momento.

\- ¡Lo se! – dijo jovialmente la chica que le despertó, Kairi.

\- ¿Cariño? – preguntó el hombre del suéter.

\- Compartamos historias, ¿Cuándo tienes oportunidad de conocer a otras versiones de ti, cariño?, estoy muy curiosa – dijo la chica emocionada, tratando de contagiar su entusiasmo.

\- Yo también estoy muy curioso – dijo el joven de lentes, quien miró a otro Shinichi, quien usaba un traje formal, y tenía un maletín en la mano.

\- No veo porque no – dijo el hombre es respuesta.

\- Me parece bien, después de todo, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser? – dijo un Shinichi vestido elegantemente, mirándose como una estrella de cine.

\- Muy bien, empezamos ya que dimos la idea, soy Kairi Kuroba, y él es mi esposo, Shinichi Kudo, es escritor – dijo la chica abrazando al hombre del suéter, a quien llamaría Escritor Shinichi desde ahora, el detective tuvo un momento de shock, ¿así que esa chica era Kaito pero mujer en otro realidad?, y ¿Por qué le dio la sensación a sus padres?

\- Soy Kazuha Toyama, es mi prometido, Shinichi Kudo, es seleccionado nacional de Japón – dijo ella con orgullo, el Futbolista Shinichi se sonrojo un poco, el detective jamás volvería a ver a la novia de Hattori igual.

\- Soy Conan Edogawa, estudiante – dijo el hombre joven de lentes.

\- Soy Shinichi Kudo, maestro – se presentó el hombre del traje formal, el detective levanto las cejas, asi que eran dos personas diferentes en su mundo, eso era interesante, sin embargo, Maestro Shinichi estaba demasiado cerca de Conan para su comodidad.

\- Soy otro Shinichi Kudo, soy policía como pueden ver – dijo Policia Shinichi, quien también miraba a Maestro Shinichi y Conan con cierta renuencia.

\- De nuevo, Shinichi Kudo, actor – dijo el hombre elegante de antes, quien será conocido como Actor Shinichi.

\- Shizuka Kudo, creo que soy la versión femenina de ustedes, soy estudiante – dijo la chica, quien ahora que la mira bien, tenía el cabello de su mamá, pero por todo lo demás eran casi iguales.

\- Soy como han señalado, Shinichi Kudo, mago – dijo de nuevo el hombre más viejo.

\- Lo mismo, soy forence – dijo el Forense Shinichi, mirando su bata blanca con interés, en este momento solo quedaban dos personas más.

\- Shinichi Kudo, detective – dijo mirando a todos, esto era un poco confuso. Ahora solo quedaba un Shinichi, quien vestía completamente de negro, y había estado ignorándolos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en una esquina.

\- Empresario – dijo el hombre, riéndose en voz baja, el detective solo sintió una maraña de emociones en el estómago, este Negro Shinichi estaba mintiendo, sus sentidos habían sido afilados cuando estuvo persiguiendo a la Organización de negro, y estaba ante la presencia de un miembro sin lugar a dudas, por la mirada de Policía Shinichi y Forense Shinichi, ambos estaba de acuerdo con él, pero nadie iba a decir nada, no les correspondía a ellos, y seguramente no querían llenar el lugar de sangre.

\- Impresionante, cuanta diversidad – dijo Kairi sonriente, Escritor Shinichi solo negó con diversión.

Detective Shinichi solo estaba sintiendo el dolor en la cabeza, también era muy curioso, siempre pensó que estaba destinado a ser detective.

\- Se siente raro, Kazuha está saliendo con Hattori Heiji en mi mundo – dijo Policíae Shinichi, mirando nervioso.

\- En el mío también – dijo Maestro Shinichi.

\- Eso es extraño, Hattori Heiji es mi novio en el mío – dijo Chica Shinichi, quien ladeo la cabeza curiosa.

\- Y mago-san está casado con Shiho Miyano, que es mi manager en mi mundo – dijo con diversión Actor Shinichi – aunque estoy saliendo con Sera.

\- Estoy casado con Ran – confeso Policía Shinichi.

\- ¿Es una competencia o algo así? – preguntó Forense Shinichi – pero estoy saliendo con Hakuba – detective Shinichi tuvo un pequeño shock, alguien no sería muy feliz al escuchar eso, no importa que fuera de otro mundo.

\- No salgo con nadie – dijo Maestro Shinichi, pero Detective Shinichi ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, no decía nada sobre la diferencia ilegal de la edad entre sí mismo, aun no podía creerlo, Shinichi y Conan, solo porque sabía que Kaito hubiese roto la ley si hubiese permanecido como Conan, no dijo nada.

Solo quedaban Detective Shinichi y Negro Shinichi.

\- Si en su mundo hay alguien llamada Chris Vineyard, esa es mi esposa – dijo Negro Shinichi, saboreando la cara de incredulidad de las chicas, quienes murmuraban algo sobre una gran actriz, multimillonaria y cantante en sus propios mundos, por extraña razón, eso no le sorprendió mucho, su mente se sentía entumida.

Ahora solo quedaba el detective, quien empezó a recibir las miradas interesadas, el negó a hablar, moviendo el anillo de su dedo anular inconscientemente, quitando la extraña relación medio incestuosa, todos ahí estaban casados o tenían una relación con alguien del sexo opuesto.

\- ¿Bien? – preguntó Kairi con curiosidad, usando los ojos que conocía muy bien.

\- Bueno… - justo cuando iba a decir algo, el choque de cristales de escucho, y algo blanco entro por una ventana, que con gracia evadió los muebles y la gente, cayendo elegantemente hincado en el piso.

\- Uff, eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo una voz que reconocería en todos lados.

\- ¡Kid! – gritaron al unísono Policía Shinichi, Forense Shinichi, Negro Shinichi, Chica Shinichi y Mago Shinichi, quienes se habían puesto en alerta de inmediato, Detective Shinichi parpadeo confundido mirando a sus dobles, le recordaban al grupo de policía a cargo de Nakamori, listos para atrapar al ladrón de blanco.

\- ¡Shin-chan! – dijo Kid ignorando a los dobles mientras corría al encuentro de Detective Shinichi, y le daba un gran beso.

\- ¡Lo está besando! – chilló a quien reconoció como Kazuha.

\- Esto es inesperado – dijo alguno de sus dobles.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos quién gano – definitivamente era Forense Shinichi.

\- Eso es caliente – dijo Kairi, Kid rompió el beso para mirar a los curiosos.

\- ¡Hola habitantes de universos paralelos! – dijo con alegría el mago de blanco, con un chasquido de dedos, todas las personas tenían rosas color salmón en sus manos, excepto Detective Shinichi, quien tenía una rosa color azul.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kid? – preguntó Policía Shinichi, quien había sacado las esposas, lo que era bastante inútil.

\- Wow, Shin-chan, debemos hacer algunos de esos disfraces en el dormitorio, será divertido – dijo Kid ignorando la pregunta.

\- Kid – dijo Detective Shinichi mirándolo severamente.

\- Oh bueno, ya lo hablaremos después – dijo Kid despreocupadamente.

\- Tienes la misma magia que nos trajo aquí – dijo Mago Shinichi, quien lo miró con cautela.

\- Si, lamento los inconvenientes, hay una bruja en nuestro mundo que le gusta jugar mucho, vine a sacarlos a todos – dijo Kid sacando una piedra verde, mientras tomaba de la cintura a Detective Shinichi.

\- Espera Kid – dijo de nuevo Policía Shinichi.

\- Bye bye – dijo el ladrón mientras estrellaba la piedra en el suelo y una luz brillante invadió el recinto, cuando Detective Shinichi abrió los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de los edificios que reconocía, y estaba amaneciendo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Shinichi cuando reconoció que estaba a salvo.

\- Intento número trescientos de Akako para deshacerte de ti, dijo algo con mostrarte tu verdadero destino o algo así, según sus palabras, no estoy destinado para ti – dijo Kid cambiando el traje a civil, donde Kaito estaba mirándolo con alivio.

\- No creo que funcionó muy bien, prácticamente ocho eran otras personas raras, uno eras tú versión chica, y el ultimo era una clase de incesto extraño, además que estaba dormido en la mayoría del asunto, y no es como si hubiésemos hablado mucho – dijo el detective.

\- ¿Incesto extraño? – preguntó Kaito con curiosidad.

\- Solo llévame a casa – dijo Shinichi cansado, necesitaba dormir.

\- Muy bien

\- Y dile a Akako que si lo vuelve a hacer, yo personalmente le enseñare mil formas de morir - dijo el detective dormitando cuando abrazo al mago.

\- Claro que si Shin-chan – dijo Kaito tomando a su marido, mirando a cierta bruja que había sido ignorada en el momento que habían llegado, hace tiempo que Kaito había renunciado a ocultar su identidad de ella ya que había llegado a ser amigos o algo así, pero seguía insistiendo que Shinichi no era bueno para él.

\- Ya lo escuchaste – dijo con Kaito sonriendo al ver el escalofrió que recorrió a la bruja.

\- Bien, no más viajes dimensionales – concedió la bruja.

\- Akako – dijo con fuerza el mago.

\- Ni otros hechizos, lo entiendo – dijo ella resignada.

\- Buena chica, ahora deja llevo a mi marido a dormir – y con esas palabras desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja.

\- Al menos lo intente – dijo la bruja suspirando… aunque no dijo nada de los otros Shinichi.

Ella sonrió malévolamente mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad,


End file.
